1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a conductive pad structure and method of fabricating the same, and more particularly to a conductive pad structure applied to a semiconductor package with a hall sensor, and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A hall sensor is a transducer that varies its output voltage in response to a magnetic field. Hall sensors are used for proximity switching, positioning, speed detection, and current sensing applications.
Hall sensors are popularly used in semiconductor chips. A metal shield is often set above the hall sensor in order to prevent the magnetic field or the electric field from interfering with the hall sensor. In addition, several conductive pads are positioned on the semiconductor chip for transmitting in/out signals of the hall sensor. According to current fabricating processes, the upmost metal layer of the conductive pad is formed in the same step as the aforesaid metal shield. The metal shield and the upmost metal layer are relatively thin because they are formed in the same step. The thinness causes difficulties during the formation of the upmost metal layer, and may causes discontinuousness in the upmost metal layer.